


What now?

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails| Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Shukaku and Kurama tie up one more lose end with vicious glee, then decide where to go from there.





	What now?

                                                                What Now?

      

Madara watches in horror as his dreams are destroyed before his borrowed eyes.

He watches the blonde man laugh and cackle as he tears Guruguru and his few clones apart.  

He watches as the red head places paper seals around the statue before connecting them with blood and ink.

He watches as the statue and his cave are torn to pieces, crushed into sand and scattered into the wind.

Madara stares at the men who invaded his cave, he feels his life fading now that his connection to the statue is gone.

With his final breath Madara turns to his destroyers,

“May you demons be drug back into in hell you came from.”

With his last words said Madara falls.

Deep deep down he’s glad to join those he’s lost once more.

…..

“Did he just curse us to hell?” Shukaku asks in disbelief.

“Like he wasn’t the main cause of our hell in the first place.” Kurama answers.

“At least the man knows a demon when he sees one.” the blonde preens and the former fox rolls his eyes at his little brother. Then he looks at whats left of the cave and feels vicious satisfaction roll through him.

Because of that man, because of that statue, because of that _Sage forsaken plant,_ Kurama had lost his most precious person. Now, …now those three things were ash in the wind.

“Hey Kurama?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we suppose to do til the brats are born again?”

Kurama blinked.

“I don’t think we planed that far.”

“oh…We’ll we could always try taking over the elemental nations. You know be rulers over the world.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you saw how much paperwork those brats did as Kages. I refuse to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of my very long life.” Kurama had the satisfaction of watching Shukaku shudder at the mention of paperwork and snorted at him.

Then he frowned because, well, Naruto wouldn’t be born for another two of three years, and Gaara even longer than that. What were they suppose to do with that time?

‘ _what would the brat do with that time?’_ the fox thought and then with a vicious vicious grin he turned to his brother.

“Hey Shukaku how would you like to prank the five great nations?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for this part and I know it doesn't follow the pattern like the others but Kurama and Shukaku would not cooperate. huff.  
> That said thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos I really appreciate them. :)


End file.
